100 Things in the Life of Grimm
by ppgojamajofan123
Summary: My shot at the 100 word challenge! Lots of Puckabrina included. Sorry if the summery sucks but this is my first fanfic so please no flames! UPDATE: This is based on books 1-7 only!
1. Dream

**My first fanfic! I'm trying the 100 word challenge.**

**Disclaimer: The awesomeness of the Sisters Grimm is owned by Michael Buckley. **

**

* * *

  
**

Red's POV

When I was insane, I just dreamed of having a family. I wanted a family of my own more than anything in the whole world and I even killed to get it. I drew pictures of what I wanted my family to look like and had everything planned out. But somewhere deep inside I knew I was wrong. I shouldn't have caused others to suffer just because of my own desire, but for some reason, I didn't stop. But now, my dream has come true and I'm very happy but sorry I caused so much pain. Granny Relda is very understanding though. She knows I couldn't help it and she knows what it's like to dream. After all, everyone has a dream.

Granny Relda dreams of her family safe and happy. She dreams Mr. and Mrs. Grimm would stay in Ferryport Landing and stick with the family business helping Everafters. She dreams that the Everafters will live in peace instead of fighting amongst themselves, Mrs. Grimm wants this too. Mr. Grimm just wanted to leave at first, but now he's also working to help the Everafters have peace once more. Uncle Jake wants to avenge Briar's death and make sure everyone's okay. He cares a lot for his loved ones and will die for them.

Daphne dreams of people respecting her opinion. She dreams of carrying on the family name and tradition. She dreams that she'll be like Sabrina, but with supposedly a better attitude. She dreams of Sabrina becoming more honest and that she will realize that they belong in Ferryport Landing. But mostly, she dreams of being a good Grimm that everyone can count on and go to if they ever need help. She constantly looks for adventure and assists whenever she can. Daphne lets people see the good side of things without overlooking the bad things. She works hard to achieve her dreams and be the best person she can be.

Sabrina dreams of a life that's relatively normal. Sure, she was okay with the good Everafters now, but she was tired of always running from the Scarlet Hand. She dreams that her family will be unharmed and that they will never leave her again. The burden of the responsibility of taking care of Daphne was finally lifted from her shoulders and she didn't want it to come back until much later. She dreams of being a good, reliable person who could handle things herself. She wants to be someone who doesn't always need a white knight to save her. She wants to be someone to depend on and look up to. She dreams of hearing her parents' praise. She wants to be useful and help the Everafters. And I'm pretty sure that if you look deeply into her heart, she also dreams about Puck and their future together. She works hard to achieve her goals and keeps her family safe. She's a fighter and won't give in to the enemy. She bends, but doesn't break.

Puck dreams of the Grimms', especially Sabrina's, safety. He wants to protect them and make sure they're okay. He might keep saying that he's a villain, but we all know that deep down he cares for all of us. After Sabrina almost died falling off the tower, you could see the sadness and guilt in his eyes. His dream is to be a brave, respected fighter, similar to Sabrina's dream. He always gives his best effort at protecting the people that are important to him. I know that he will deny it, but it's obvious that he loves Sabrina and will do anything and everything for her.

How do I know all these things about them? Well, now that I have a family, I dream that they will accept me. I try to pay attention to the others in order to fit in. It's really cool how you can just stare at someone and observe them to know so much about their feelings. I watch them all the time and I admire them. They're heroes and I dream that maybe someday, somehow, I can be a hero too.

* * *

**How was it? I had Red call Henry and Veronica "Mr. and Mrs. Grimm" because I thought she would say that because she's so shy and stuff.**

**Please Review! **


	2. Make Up

**I have FINALLY read book 8! It's pretty good, but it doesn't leave very much room for your imagination…**

**So I've decided to just make this series based on books 1-7 okay?**

**Anyway, I'd hate to bore you so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm (unfortunately…) **

* * *

Three months later…

Puck's POV

You know, Sabrina always has SOME REASON to complain. You would think that after we beat Mirror she'd be fine, but _no_, she starts complaining about her LOOKS. She always complains about make-up. Going on and on about how she can't put it on right, or how all the popular pretty girls at school wear it. IT DRIVES ME CRAZY.

What makes it worse is the fact that I bother think about this stuff. I mean, I'm the Trickster King! I should be plotting pranks, not thinking about how make-up messes up Grimm's face. What makes it weird is that I normally don't have anything against make-up really. In fact, I think most girls actually look more decent with it.

For some reason, Sabrina doesn't look better with make-up. She should just stay the way she is. Make-up destroys her face.

URH WHY DO I EVEN CARE IF SHE WEARS MAKE-UP OR NOT?

Don't answer that.

Sabrina's POV

I wish I knew how to put on make-up. Everyone looks better in it. Even Daphne knows how to put on lip gloss and not mess up. Why am I so bad at it?

My mom offered to help, but I said that I want to learn myself. But maybe that's not the reason. Maybe I _want _to not be good at it. After all...Puck said I didn't need any.

"_By the way," _he had said._ "You don't need make-up." _

Did he mean it? What _does_ he mean by that exactly? Does that mean he thinks I'm _pretty_?

Not that I care about his opinion.

Daphne's POV

Really, you'd think that Sabrina wouldn't care about how she looked or what people thought. Puck doesn't like make-up anyway so what's the point in trying to wear it?

Still, it _is_ kind of cute really. They didn't know, but I was awake when he told her she didn't need it. Puck telling Sabrina she looks fine the way she is reminds me of those romantic moments in anime! What if Sabrina's doing this on purpose? What if this is her way of making him confess?

Nah. She wouldn't do that. Would she?

* * *

**How was it? DANG that was hard! Make-Up is such a boring topic; it's hard to write a long chapter about it. But then again, I've seen worse…**

**Hey look at that pretty button down there! Press it and see what happens!**


	3. Dye

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, if I DID, this stuff would really be happening!**

* * *

Sabrina's POV

I walked into the kitchen to get a soda from the fridge. I was about to leave when I heard Daphne talking to Red in the living room…

"Hey Red, want to hear some jokes?" Daphne asked. Red giggled. "Sure!"

"Okay, how do you make a blond laugh on Thursday?"

"I don't know Daphne. How?"

"You tell her a joke on Monday!" They both laughed hysterically.

"Oh I know another one…Oh hey Sabrina! I was just telling Red a dumb blo- I mean, I was telling Red a joke. "

I stormed out of there.

Ugh, I can't believe this! Daphne KNOWS that I hate dumb blonde jokes, yet she tells them ALL THE TIME! Recently, I've hated my blonde hair. I just wish I wasn't blonde.

Everyone thinks blondes are dumb, ditzy, and girly. Why? I'm a lot smarter than a lot of people. Maybe…maybe if I had different colored hair, people wouldn't tease me as much. Yeah, that's it! I could dye my hair a different color! I know just where to get some hair dye…

I went up to the stairs and slipped into the room where Mirror used to be. Now, we have a new magic mirror. Her name's Glimmer and she's really nice. The best part is that Granny Relda asked the Wicked Queen to program Glimmer to always stay loyal to our family, so I can totally trust her.

"Hey 'Brina! What can I do for you today?" she asked when she saw me.

"I need some hair dye. Can you get some for me?"

"Sure thing!" She left and came back with a brown box. "There are a lot of different colors in there. You can choose which one you need." I thanked her and ran to my room.

I sat on my bed and opened the box. There was red (well actually orange…), brown, black, pink, blue, and lots of other colors. _Hmmm_ I thought. _I wonder what color I should pick… _

Black hair made you look mysterious. I guess that's kind of like me. Everyone's always saying that they can't figure me out. But…I just can't picture myself with black hair.

Red/Orange hair made you look lively and aggressive. I'm definitely aggressive, but lively…? I don't think so.

Brown hair made you look normal. Almost boring. I guess some people say I'm boring, but I don't really want that.

Pink, purple, blue, and those other colors made you look stupid and punk-ish **(no offence!)**. I really don't need anymore attention.

"What color should my hair be? What color does it look best in?" I asked out loud.

"Blonde," a voice said from above me. "Just…keep your hair blonde."

I looked up to find Puck hovering above me **(STALKER!)**. "What?" I say, dumbfounded.

"I think you should keep your hair the same color it is now," he murmured. "I…I think it looks good the way it is. And...I kind of like it. Don't…don't talk about changing it ok?" Then his face turned bright red and he flew out of my room.

Puck likes my hair blonde?

No POV

After dinner, Sabrina went back to Glimmer to return the dye.

"What did you use them for?" Glimmer asked curiously.

"Oh, I was going to dye my hair," Sabrina said smiling. "But then I decided…I love my blonde hair!"

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Medium? R&R!**


	4. Pretty

**THIS WAS REALLY HARD! I had NO IDEA what to do for Pretty without feeling myself sink in…well…mushy-ness…**

**Disclaimer: Sisters Grimm belongs to Michael Buckley not me T-T**

**

* * *

**

Young Basil Grimm was sitting in the living room watching TV. His sister Daphne had given him some Disney princess movies to watch. But being only two years old, didn't understand very much of it. What did all these big words mean?

He semi-walked semi-crawled into the kitchen where Granny Relda was.

"Granny, I don't get big words in Daffy's TV."

"I'm sorry _liebling_. But I'm very busy right now. Why don't do go ask your sisters or Puck?"

Sighing in frustration, he worked his way up the stairs to Daphne and Red's room. Apparently they, as well as Sabrina, weren't in the mood to help him after Puck dumped glue and maple syrup all over them. His parents and Uncle Jake were out solving some mystery. So, he found himself knocking on Puck's door.

"Puck it's me! Me need help!"

"Coming! Just make sure your dumb sisters aren't with you!"

With that, the door opened and Puck dragged Basil in. The two got along very well and loved each other like brothers, and Puck almost always let Basil into his room to talk to him. They had a bond that let them be totally honest with each other.

"Puck, Daffy showed me some TV. There's big words."

"Well, hate to break it to ya kid, but I probably won't know them."

"What's pretty mean?" Basil looked up at Puck, begging for an explanation.

"Oh, I know what THAT means!" Puck laughed. He strained his brain (Yes, he has one. SURPRISE! XD) for a good definition. "Umm…pretty means that they look nice."

"Oh. So what do you think is pretty Puck?"

"Umm…I don't think about that stuff Squirt."

"Think of it now. Can you think of anything pretty?"

"Well, maybe I could think of one thing…"

"What?"

Puck looked away and stayed silent for a while, incredibly embarrassed for what he was about to say next. He felt his face heat up and he had to take a few deep breathes before he uttered out what he didn't even want to say to himself…

"Your sister Sabrina."

"AND CUT!" shouted a voice that coming from a bush nearby. But that bush sure sounded like a certain eight year old girl Puck knew….

And with that, that certain eight year old girl darted towards the door, followed by a small red-hooded brunette holding a video camera.

"MARSHMELLOW! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

**I know it was suckishly short! DX **

**I made a really long version of Pretty in Moth's POV, but I read it and it sounded like crap so I changed it to this. XD**

**Oh and I know that's there grammatical errors in the dialogue. But that's just how dialogue works. Plus, Basil two he wouldn't exactly speak like a professor.**

**This chapter's dedicated to my friend Swati. She's the one that kept reminding me to update. XD**

**Press that lovely little button down there and you'll get a virtual cookie! 8D**


End file.
